<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tales of Katolis/The Tales of Xadia by avengethefruitfulbust (thicklipsanddiscohips)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584787">The Tales of Katolis/The Tales of Xadia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thicklipsanddiscohips/pseuds/avengethefruitfulbust'>avengethefruitfulbust (thicklipsanddiscohips)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Related, One-Shot, Post-Canon, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thicklipsanddiscohips/pseuds/avengethefruitfulbust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NOTE: Will not be able to publish the next few stories until later August/early September.</p><p>A compendium of short one-shots in the style of the ATLA episode “The Tales of Ba Sing Sei” after S3E9 to tide you over until S4.</p><p>Read the stories of Ezran, Rayla, Soren, Gren, Lujanne, Claudia, Villads, Crow Master, Amaya, Nyx, Zym, and Ethari.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tales of Katolis/The Tales of Xadia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mundane chatter slipped in Ezran's ear and fell out the other. It was getting difficult to keep up with which agreement the kingdom had with another. It had only been a few days since Ezran returned to the throne, but his duties were becoming increasingly more overwhelming from the chaos Lord Viren had caused. Opeli shared her ideas on the repercussions necessary to clean up the mess as she and a few royal advisors stood over the interactive topographical map. Ezran couldn’t quite make out what she was saying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked over to Bait, who sat lazily on the pedestal next to him. It seemed as though he couldn’t be bothered with the democracy either. Bait gave him an indifferent grunt and settle back into his daze. Ezran sighed to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“King Ezran, what do you think of that plan?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezran snapped his head up. “What? I’m sorry, can you repeat that? …All of that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Opeli gave him a scolding look, but her eyes softened in empathy. “King Ezran, I think it will be best if the council recesses for a few moments.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezran nodded wholeheartedly and replied, “Yes, I think that would be best. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A Crown Guard standing across from the map table looked to his partner and said, “That checks out.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The royal staff exited the room discretely and convened in the hall just outside. Before departing herself, Opeli turned to Ezran and said, “If there’s anything I can do for you, I’ll be just outside. Take a few moments to collect your thoughts and let us know when to be back in to discuss the rest of the kingdom’s concerns.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the room became quiet, Ezran looked to Bait, who looked back at him with his usual judgmental eyes. Ezran set his hand on his head and stroked his back gently.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Bait. How am I supposed to handle all of this?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sudden tapping on the window to his left distracted his train of thought. Confused, Ezran stood and walked over to the window. Bait called out a grumpy-scared grunt to him, which Ezran dismissed. Upon approaching the window, Ezran saw that the culprit was none other than Corvus, standing in front of Barius the baker who had with him a large burlap sack. The two of them were grinning like schoolgirls.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezran unlocked the window and pushed it open. He looked around for any royal guards before excitedly whispering, “What are you guys doing here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I saw that you finally got a free moment, King Ezran,” Corvus whispered back. “Barius has twelve dozen extra jelly tarts from an event that got cancelled. Do you want to play a prank on Opeli?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezran scrunched his face. “What? I like Opeli… What did she do to deserve a prank?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing, King Ezran!” Barius chimed in. “It’s harmless. I just have so many stale jelly tarts, that they’re such a waste not to do something with.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Plus, you’ll get to eat any leftover jelly tarts,” Corvus said with a crafty smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This began to sound like a fun plan to Ezran, and he hadn’t even heard the extent of the prank. It was getting too boring listening to meeting after meeting with no end in sight, so he figured this would be as good of a way to spend his free moment as any.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, let’s do it,” Ezran said with a determined grin. He turned back to Bait, who sat protecting his pedestal next to the throne. “You’re going to have to watch the throne for me, okay buddy?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave Ezran an assuring groan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, are they all set up?” Corvus asked Barius.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just about…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hurry! I have to get back to the throne room!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, alright! Almost… And, they’re perfect!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Barius set the last jelly tart neatly on top of eleven others that lay flawlessly in a basket. Corvus had picked a few pansies from the small plots lining the courtyard paths and set them delicately around the pastries. Were it not for Opeli’s distaste for sweets and the stale tarts, this would have been a very tasteful basket.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, Corvus, go get Opeli,” Ezran whispered as he turned to sprint back to the throne room. “Barius, you stay out of sight!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two of them nodded and gave each other a big grin. Barius split off as Corvus headed down to the adjacent hallway where everyone was gathered. When he knew Ezran had enough time to climb back in through the window, he made his move.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Opeli!” he said, pretending to be short of breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He attracted the attention of everyone huddled outside the doors. Opeli turned to Corvus and pushed her way through the guards and advisors to reach him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s someone looking for you in the courtyard,” he said, standing up straight. “I think he’s heading inside from the east hallway to meet you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who is this person? What does he want?” she demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come with me, this way!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Corvus turned and jogged down the main hallway; Opeli reluctantly followed. When her eyes fell on the surprise, Corvus took off at full speed back to the throne room to relay her reaction to Ezran.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is this mess?! What—”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a trail of jelly tarts lining the hallway, leading her to Barius’s beautiful bouquet of baked blackberry treats. Each pastry was symmetrically placed on the floor indicating the direction to which she ought to go to receive her delicious desserts. It was so well implemented in the little time the boys had to throw this together. Nevertheless it goes without saying, Opeli did not care too much for the surprise. She stepped slowly into the hallway, minding the pastries, and cursed Corvus silently in her head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe him. Why he would think for a second—”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She reached the basket and stopped. Her lips turned up into a hint of a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ezran…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A single thumbs-up from Corvus out the window he just recently climbed back into indicated a mission-accomplished and a job well-done. Ezran giggled and returned the thumbs-up.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>